Sing To Me
by prettykitty473
Summary: What happens when you challenge Robin? Kid Flash is about to find out. KF/Rob.


Okay. This is my feeble attempt at yet another Young Justice fanfic. And this one was WAY more challenging than the last. So, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stereo Hearts or Your Love Is My Drug. Nor Young Justice.

* * *

><p>"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thought in every note. Oh-oh!" Kid Flash was in kitchen with his boyfriend, belting out lyrics in a very unasterous way. Robin was finishing making cookies for Alfred. Sure, he normally wouldn't do things like that, but he just spontaneously felt like making sure the butler knew how important he was to Robin. But when the little bird was putting them on the cooling rack, Kid Flash decided to sing.<p>

"Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you-" He playfully sang into a banana. "- So sing along to my stereooo!" He made a big (and loud) finish.

Robin cringed, and popped a cookie into the speedster's mouth. The boy looked surprised, but didn't hesitate to eat the confection. "What was that for?"

"You can't sing." The young bat took a cookie for himself, and took a bite. He nodded, finding it to be quite delicious. "But the gesture was sweet, though." He took another bite.

Kid Flash attempted to look hurt, but failed as a look of amusement crossed his face. He laughed. "Oh, so you think you could better?"

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I know I can."

"Prove it then!" The speedster challenged.

"Okay. But I can't do it now. Nope, I'm going to do it when you least expect it." He smirked.

Kid Flash was about to argue, then stopped. "Fine then. I'll be waiting." He stole a cookie off the rack, and sped out of the kitchen.

And Kid Flash _wasn't_ expecting it. It was a perfectly normal night, nothing out of the ordinary. The team, minus Robin (but nobody paid enough attention to notice), was in the living room, watching TV. And that was going great, until it suddenly shut off. And before anyone could even complain, the lights dimmed. The door opened, and out came…. Robin?

Oh, it was him all right. But…. He was dressed like a girl. Robin had put on a Very Revealing dress, low-cut (as if he had something to show), and a slit up the side, right below the upper thigh. He had on _heels_, and could actually walk in them. And, Kid Flash had to admit, he was a _sexy chick_.

And if that wasn't enough, a song, a Very Recognizable song, started playing from the speakers. And Robin sang.

"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams." Robin faked exhaustion. "I'm looking down every alley, I'm making these _desperate calls_." He emphasized those words in a….seductive manner. "I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the walls."

He got closer to Kid Flash, and started swaying in a very alluring way. "What you got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it _all the time_. I'm all strung out; my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind." He winked. "Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love." His hips were going up and down, and the speedster had to remind himself to breath. "I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love."

"Won't listen to any advice. Momma's telling me I should think twice. But left to my own devices; I'm addicted, it's a crises. My friends think I've gone crazy-" Kid Flash remembered for the first time that his friends were seated in front of him, witnessing the same thing. He looked at their expressions: shock and amusement were etched on their faces, with a little touch of disturbance. Robin's voice cut in, regaining the speedster's attention. "-My judgment's getting kinda hazy. My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love-sick crackhead."

And during the second chorus, Kid Flash started thinking. His _boyfriend_ was _singing._ A _girl_ song. And he was _rocking it_! If this is how the little bird was going to respond to a challenge, he was going to have to challenge him more often!

An earnest look came upon Robin's face, like he wanted his boyfriend to _really_ listen, as he sang the next verse. "I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave."

His playful look came back. "Hey! So I have a question; do you want to have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug? Your drug? Your drug? Your drug? Is my love your drug?"

He took a deep breath. "Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love."

And if it all wasn't enough, bat boy decided to plop down of Kid Flash's lap, causing the speedster's face to go as red as his hair. He continued. "Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love your love, your love."

He leaned in close. "Hey! Heyy. Soo…" He _giggled_. The red face grew redder, if that was even possible. "Your love. Your love. Your love. Your love. _Is my drug_."

Robin, still all sexy in his chick-wear, leaned back and flashed his signature smirk. "So, what did you think?"

A very flustered Kid Flash looked back at him. "You win."

* * *

><p>So, how did I do? Did I make them ooc? Any mistakes? Please let me know.<p> 


End file.
